This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to systems for testing wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones contain wireless radio-frequency transceiver circuitry for communicating using cellular telephones bands. Electronic devices may also contain circuitry for communicating using wireless local area network communications bands and other communications bands of interest.
Before devices are sold to customers, extensive wireless tests are performed. Testing allows designers to optimize antenna and wireless transceiver performance. Testing also ensures that regulatory limits on emitted radiation levels are satisfied.
Modern wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly sophisticated. For example, wireless devices are being designed with the capability to operate in large numbers of frequency bands using multiple antennas. Conventional test systems can become overburdened when performing desired tests over multiple bands and antennas, leading to potential delays.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved test systems for wirelessly testing electronic devices.